Flooded By Colour
by passionfruit18
Summary: HG/SS The whole world flooded by her in a whirl of colours and flashes of lights. This is what she had been reduced to. A way of coping. A way of releasing the smoke and the ash that so longed to escape her. She took the shiny edge to her skin. DARK.
1. Mathew

_TEASER CHAPTER_

_Just to see if anyone thinks they would like to hear more i suppose. HG/SS and its a dark story to begin with. Self harm inc. Dont like dont read. Hope you enjoy_

_The whole world flooded by her in a whirl of colours and flashes of lights. This is what she had been reduced to. A way of coping. A way of releasing the smoke and the ash that so longed to escape her. She took the shiny edge to her skin...._

* * *

**18**** days earlier**

* * *

During her summers Hermione didn't care to do much. Although this summer, as it was her last before school ended she decided to go out for the day. She strolled down her suburban road to the end of the street where the neighbourhood park resided. She sat by the mucky pond on the lush new green grass. Hermione stared into the pond and couldn't help but smile at the life she held. A witch and a bright one at that. 'Hey' she heard from beside her as a tall boy came to sit next to her. 'Hey' she replied. 'We live next door to each other don't we?' She asked. He smiled his handsome crooked grin and said 'Yeah. I'm Matthew, Your Hermione right?' Hermione wondered how he knew but continued anyway. 'Yes I am'. The both smiled at each other and looked out across the park. He was a handsome boy. Blonde hair, dark blue eyes, tall and quite well mannered. She was 17 and he was almost 22 but it didn't seem to matter.

2 weeks later Hermione had found a great friend in Matthew. Still not enough to reveal her secret life but they were close. Hermione's parents weren't too thrilled at having him come and go to Hermione's room but they allowed it most of the time.

'Sweetheart we're leaving now' yelled Hermione's mother from the bottom of the stairs. 'Alright see you both when you get home' She replied as she heard the front door to her house open and shut with the creak that had been there since she was 7. She ran next door and just in time to se Matthew walking out the door. "Hey' she said 'My parents have just gone out. Do you want to come over again?' she asked. Hoping he would. She had no feelings for him but was grateful to actually have a friend. Harry and Ron had gotten to her so badly she just stopped contact with them. They had been using her for help to get through their schooling since first year and she had had enough of it. She smiled pushing away those thoughts. 'Yeah definitely, just give me a minute' He said. She bounced back home and into the lounge room where she patiently waited. As a last minute thought she hid her wand and her books out of sight.

Matthew entered the Granger residence. He saw Hermione's bedroom door open at the top of the wooden staircase. He slowly walked up to find Hermione crossed leg on her white wooden bed sorting through DVD's. Her dark green doona cover was messily put on as she hadn't cared to make her bed that morning. 'So we're watching a movie' he casually stated. Hermione looked up and nodded. He sat down next to her and tilted his head closer to hers. 'how about we do something else?'. Her heart rate increased. 'Ah umm' she stuttered. He pressed his lips to hers as she groaned out in protest. Matthew ran his right hand across her shoulder to her collar bone and pushed slightly. 'Shh don't make this harder than it has to be' He said as his handsome crooked grin turned a different way and she no longer felt safe. Suddenly her room wasnt filled with the bright wight our pale pink, it was all a blur of smoke and ash.


	2. Broken

Firstly I want to thank amber1993, jessirose85, LooneyLovey, Raistlin24, vampirejewels & yellowbadger for story alerting this and inspiring me to write this next chapter. Thanks Guys This chapter gets a bit graphic and for some (such as myself) who have been abused it may not be a good thing to read. But this is your choice enjoy. This gets happier i promise. Happy endings all round... ok maybe some lemon.

She wriggled and squirmed under his forceful push but no avail. She was stuck. She pondered getting her wand but fear had parayzed her. Hermione heard Matthews breath coming closer and soon she felt the tingling sensation on her neck as he kissed her gently. She froze. She was scared. She was so scared she couldnt think of a thing to do but lie there. Her stomach felt like a massive raindrop. Full and heavy.

His hand made its way up her shirt to her red bra as his other hand covered her mouth. He slid down that hand down her side and back up again. Across her stomach making her feel gut wrenchingly sick. She slid her body to the side and Matthew looked at her with a vengeful look. 'Do it again and i will do worse. Dont you understand? This is love Hermione'. Tears started to silently roll down her cheeks and she was still. He continued his pattern down to her knee length skirt. Slowly down to her knees and back up to her hips while pulling her skirt up. Hermione looked at the roof wishing she were anywhere but here.

He forced her to sit there. Helpless. While he touched her. She felt nothing. It didnt feel good. He kept at this until he stopped and took his hand away. Hermione snapped back and looked at him. Matther grinned his crooked grin. 'Get on the floor'. She stared. He grabbed a fist full of her soft wavey hair. 'Get on the fucking floor!' and pulled her down. It was her turn. He pushed her head to his hard penis. This was all to knew for her. Her first sensual experiences. Ruined. He kept her at this for what seemed like forever. She felt a jerk as her mouth was filled. He zipped up his pants and pushed her face to the floor with that fist full of hair. Hermione hit her head hard and it started to bleed but she stayed there. She listened to his footsteps go down the stairs then slowly fade.

She didnt cry. She lay there. Like nothing. Like the dust that piles up after years of neglect.

The next morning she moved. Hermione had gotten no sleep. She walked down the stairs and put on a mask for her parents, but they weren't in the kitchen. She walked through the dimly lit walkway to the loungeroom. Bright light flooded her eyes as she tried to focus on her parents blue couch where she saw them sitting. She walked 2 steps into the room before hearing his voice. 'I thought you should know before my family leaves' She heard him say before he left. But as he did he brushed past her ever so slightly making her empty stomch do backflips and her mind become static. 'Hermione' her mother said. 'How dare you. Matthew told us what you did. Pushing yourself onto an innocent boy like that! What gives you the right!.' She stood there. Shocked to the core at what her mother had stated. 'Hermione we cant have these rumours spreading'. Stated her father. 'We think it would be best if you left here. Until we see fit you come back'. Hermiones parents had always been strict but she just had nothing to say to this. She felt a tear but pushed it back. She opened her mouth but closed it again. 'Please Hermione. Just be gone by lunch'. Pleaded her mother. She turned and left. Her body ached all over.

Hermione set about packing her shcool trunk and fixing crookshanks up. She walked outside to the backyard she had known since she was very little. Her life was in pieces. Thousands of tiny pieces and all she wanted to do was drown in them. She pushed forwards and walked over to her trampoline. She took one last look around and apparated to the hogwarts gates. Here she collapsed to the ground. Hermione called into a ball and just sat still.

Severus had just finished his breakfast and was starting on his coffee when he felt the wards buzzing at the front gate. Suspecting it was just a stay animal so slowly set about his journey from the dungeons. His sanctuary. It was 6 days until school started again and he would have to deal with potter and that idiot weasley. And how could he forget miss know-it-all. He exited out the front doors and down the path. From a distance past the lush green grass he saw something on the ground. He continued forward with a little more pace to discover Hermione Lying there with a blank stare on her gloomy looking face. 'God...' He said. He waved his wand in an intricate pointy swirled pattern and the gates gleamed red before creaking open. He scooped her up and cast a spell on her bags to float behind them while he started to alk back to the castle. She moved her tiny fists to cling to his robes and he didnt dislike this.

First stop Dumbledore.


	3. Guest Room

Sorry I haven't updated. I got sick and went to the hospital last night and it was all just yuk. Thanks to my new story alerters Fairy225, Nimidias & tess1tess!

Severus ascended the great castles stairs with the shaken lump of hermione in his arms, still gripping to his robe. He stepped up to the gargoyle and whispered 'lemondrops' and the gargoyle came to life and showed the stairs that lead to the headmasters office. When Severus got up there Dumbledore was already standing there, the twinkle in his eye left as he saw the sight infront of him. 'Dear god' Dumbledore said.

After a quick medical exam cast by Dumbledore she was deemed physically healthy. Emotionally was another thing. She was abviously exhausted and she was not her normal bubbly self. 'Its almost like she's in shock. She needs to be watched as we dont know whats happened or how she will be when she lets it all come back to her. Severus she obviously has trust for you. Shes clinging to you. She's going to stay in your care.' Dumbledore stated. Severus stood there and said nothing. 'Alright Severus? I need to trust you.' Severus solemnly nodded. 'She will stay in the guest bed in your chambers. You will need to make sure she is safe and cater to her. Its a big ask but you can keep her safe and you can protect her while she's vulnerable from Voldermort.' Severus nodded yet again and said 'Ofcourse Headmaster'. This was a big ask.

Night was now falling upon the enchanting castle walls as Severus dropped Hermione onto the dark green quilted guest bed. She dropped but did not let go. Severus tried to shake her off a bit but she still did not let go. Her eyes still blank. He sighed and resigned to stay where he was. He placed his hand on hers on his chest and she slowly fell asleep and let go. After noticing this he promptly exited the room and entered his kitchen. He liked knowing he could still be dependant himself. He made a cup of coffee and sat on his old couch by the fire. This was going to be a long 6 days.

Severus's chambers were now silent apart from the crackle of the fire. Both occupants were in there beds asleep. Hermione was tossing and turning. She was having a nightmare. Matthew was at the end of her bed. Running his hand from her ankle. Higher and higher. He got to her thigh and she startled awake, sat up and screamed.

Severus also now startled awake hastily made his way across the kitchen to the guest room. He saw her. Looking like a dear in the headlights. Frightened. Her hands slowly balling into fists in her lap. She bought her knees up. She felt so aware of her surrounding and so absolutely raw. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. At first she just watched him until he looked into her eyes. She then put her head down onto his shoulder. Severus rubbed her back slowly. She still did not cry. After a while she pulled her head back up and looked at him. Silently he took out a dreamless sleep potion from his pocket and bought it to her lips.

This happened twice more before dawn. They were both exhausted. He was going to have to get to the bottom of this. For both their sanities. He tried to think what could have happened to this normally bright, happy witch but everything he thought of he quickly dismissed. He didnt want to think of anything bad happening to Hermione. No matter how he had treated her in the past.


End file.
